


AKIRA

by KuroNezushi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: College Student Lance (Voltron), Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, J-rock star Keith, Japanese Keith (Voltron), Japanese rock star Keith, M/M, Model Adam, Omorashi, Past Drug Addiction, Past Drug Use, Piss kink, Rich Keith (Voltron), Singer!Keith, Slow Burn-ish, Teacher Shiro (Voltron), idol keith, mentions of allurance, past trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroNezushi/pseuds/KuroNezushi
Summary: Keith is an ex J-Rock star who was known by his stage name and first name, Akira. Very keen on keeping his identity private, Keith wore a gas mask during his performances so he wouldn't be recognized. The only things fans could see about him was his hair and his body.After a tragedy occurred in his life, Keith left the music world overnight; making Akira disappear without a trace.The story starts 4 years later, when Keith is trying to get his life together and meets Lance, who happens to be Akira's No.1 fan.Keith intends on keeping his idol days behind him, will he keep his identity a secret from Lance forever or will his secrets get revealed?
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allurance mentioned - Relationship, Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lotura mentioned, Past Keith/James - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	1. いち (ichi)

**Author's Note:**

> Keith and Shiro are both Japanese-American in this story and only speak in Japanese to each other. The Japanese "dialogue" will be in bold but it will still be written in English since I don't know enough Japanese to make a dialogue.

_ -“4 years have passed since the release of Japanese idol Akira’s last single. No one would have predicted it was the young singer’s last song, he was so talented and had a promising career. No one knows why Akira disappeared, not a word was said from his agent or manager. Some people speculate that he killed himself after analyzing the lyrics to his last song called “停止させてください(Please stop)”, the lyrics talk about an ongoing suffering that he wants to put an end to. There are many theories surrounding Akira’s disappearance, more so because the young singer was already pretty mysterious during his career, always wearing a gas mask during his performances or photoshoots.  _

_ His sudden disappearance left his fans shocked and devastated, so much so that even 4 years later, Akira is still not forgotten.”-  _

Keith sighed, rolling his eyes and closed the news article, before shutting down his laptop and glanced at the clock on his nightstand. It read 6 am in bold red letters. It was already morning and Keith hadn’t slept, it was the 2nd night in a row now… he really needed to ask his therapist for insomnia medicine. 

He got up from his bed and left his room, making his way to the bathroom. After peeing and washing his hands, he made his way to the living room and started making breakfast; Shiro and Adam would be up soon. 

As he was finishing placing the bacon on his last plate, Adam made his way into the kitchen. 

“Morning Akira.” Adam said with a yawn before sitting at the kitchen table. 

Keith hummed in acknowledgment making his way to the table, plates in hand, and served Adam before plopping himself next to him. 

“Where’s Shiro? Shouldn’t he be awake already?” Keith asked before taking a mouthful of scrambled eggs. 

“He is, he’s in the shower,” Adam replied before squinting at Keith. “You look like shit, did you stay up all night again?” 

Keith glared at Adam and swallowed before speaking “wow thanks.” He said, rolling his eyes before adding “why do you ask questions that have obvious answers?” 

Adam snickered, shaking his head before starting to eat. 

They were almost done with their plates when Shiro ran into the kitchen, all dressed and with his bag in hand. 

**“Morning Keith.”** He said quickly in Japanese. 

**“Your plate is on the counter.”**

“Don’t have time, I have a class at 7h30 and it’s 7h15, I’m already late.” Shiro replied in English, grabbing an apple from the bowl of fruit located on the counter just as Adam got up from the table. 

“Good luck with the new students Takashi.” He said, taking a couple of steps towards Shiro, leaning in slightly. 

“Thanks babe, good luck with your photoshoot. I’ll be home in time for dinner.” Shiro replied 

“I hope so, it’s our wedding anniversary,” Adam said before leaning in and kissed Shiro deeply.

Keith groaned as he heard them kiss and fake gagged loudly “Gross, I’m eating!” 

Shiro pulled away from the kiss and chuckled, “You'll be like that too when you’ll have a boyfriend.” 

“Ugh shut up, you’re pissing me off, stop saying that, you know I’m never letting myself fall for anyone else…” 

Shiro sighed “Okay Keith. I’m off. Have a good day!” He said before crossing the living room and towards the front door. Adam followed him, kissing him goodbye at the door before sitting back down at the table. 

“You need to sleep, your temper is getting worse,” Adam said

Keith scoffed, muttering how Adam was an idiot in Japanese. 

“If you’re going to insult me, say it in a language I understand.” Adam said, getting up from the table and put his plate in the dishwasher. 

“I’m gonna go shower.” Adam announced before leaving the kitchen. 

Keith sighed, after putting his plate in the dishwasher as well, he went back to his room with the hopes of getting some sleep before his appointment with his therapist. 

Just as Keith climbed into bed, his phone rang. He noticed that it was Shiro calling.

**_“What?!”_ ** He barked in Japanese as he answered the call. 

**“I forgot my glasses, can you bring them to me please?”** Shiro replied 

**“Why don’t you ask Adam?”**

**“Adam has his photoshoot, he doesn’t have time. You have nothing but time since you do nothing of your days so please don’t be difficult Keith and do me this favor.”** Shiro replied

**“Fine, where are your stupid glasses?”**

**“In my room, I’m in building C, 4th floor, classroom 405”**

**“Okay.”** Keith replied before hanging up. He groaned, getting up from the bed and took off his sweatpants and changed into some black jeans, before tying his hair into a small ponytail and grabbed his keys before leaving his room and made his way to Shiro and Adam’s room. He knocked but once he got no response, he entered. He could hear the shower running. 

He quickly spotted Shiro’s glasses on his nightstand and cringed as he spotted a bottle of lube next to it. 

He grabbed the glasses quickly and proceeded to knock on the bathroom door. 

“What is it?” Adam asked from inside the bathroom, his voice muffled by the door. 

“Shiro forgot his glasses, I’m going to the university to give them to him.” 

“Okay, drive safe” Adam replied

Without adding anything else, Keith stepped outside the room and left the apartment. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lance paused the anime he was watching and looked at the time, his psychology professor was late on their first class. He sighed and resumed the episode he was watching. 

As he was about to start another episode, the classroom doors opened and a man stepped inside. Lance took his headphones out and turned off his phone. His notebook was already open on his desk, ready to take notes. He was the only one sitting in the front row, but Lance had difficulties paying attention so sitting at the front was best, even if it meant for him to be sitting alone. 

Lance had never been good at school, studying was extremely difficult for him but now that he had started college, he wanted to apply himself, knowing how much his parents were working in order to provide him with an education. 

“Hi, I’m so sorry for being late everyone, I’m professor Takashi Shirogane and I’ll be teaching psychology 101.” The teacher spoke. 

Lance was excited to hear that his teacher was Japanese; ever since he was little, Lance loved anime and dreamed of learning Japanese and visiting the country. After years of watching subtitled anime and listening to Japanese music, he could understand the basics of Japanese but not enough to have a conversation. 

He tried his best to tone down his excitement and thoughts about learning Japanese and listened to what his teacher was saying. 

“-and a master’s degree in psychology, I started teaching at Garrison university last year and before that, I used to have an office at the hospital where I’d see patients but now I just teach. Still, if any of you need some counseling or any questions regarding my class, feel free to go to my office, I’m there every day from 4 pm to 6 pm. Now before I start the class, do you have any questions?” 

“Yes?” Professor Shirogane said as he looked up from his bag where he was searching for something. Lance turned his head to look around the classroom and saw a girl with her hand raised. 

“Is it true that you’re gay and that your husband is a model? My brother took your class last year and said that your husband came to one of your classes to bring you lunch.” 

Lance turned around again and watched his teacher’s expression. He didn’t look angry at the personal question. 

“What your brother told you is true.” He replied calmly and everyone in the class began whispering. Lance stared at his teacher. He was incredibly handsome, he had broad shoulders and a kind face. He had short black hair and was wearing a white dress shirt and black jeans. He looked young compared to most of Lance’s teachers which made him wonder how old he was. 

“Any other questions?” 

Lance turned around to notice a bunch of students raise their hands. 

“Questions about the subject I teach?” 

Everyone lowered their hands. Lance turned back around to watch his teacher chuckle before continuing to search for something in his bag. Once he didn’t find it, he sighed. 

“It seems I’ve forgotten my glasses, excuse me for a moment.” He said, walking to the door. Once he disappeared, everyone began whispering again. 

Takashi Shirogane soon re-entered the classroom. “Okay, my glasses will be delivered to me soon, meanwhile I’ll start the class, can anyone turn on the projector for me please?” He asked, before looking at Lance. 

“You, the boy in the first row, what’s your name?” 

“It’s Lance Mcclain sir.” 

“Lance, please help me out.” 

Lance nodded, getting up from his desk and made his way towards the teacher’s desk where the laptop was connected, the teacher stepped aside while Lance began looking at how to connect the projector. 

It took Lance a while to figure it out since he had never connected a projector to a laptop before and even less from a Macbook but his teacher didn’t pressure him to hurry up, just let him take his time even though he could have called for someone else to do it. 

“It’s done,” Lance said with a nervous smile, taking a step back from the laptop so his teacher could take a look. 

There was a loud knock on the door which startled Lance, making him look away from the laptop and towards the door, he saw how his teacher did the same. 

“Come in!” Professor Shirogane called and the door opened. 

A guy stepped inside and Lance’s heart stopped. The guy was gorgeous. He was Asian, had black hair tied into a small ponytail, and was wearing a faded KISS t-shirt with skinny black jeans,black combat boots and he held a black helmet in his hands.

Who was he? He looked like one of those Japanese idols Lance admired so much. Was he professor Shirogane’s model husband? He looked quite young, but so did his professor. 

Lance watched as the guy made his way towards the desk and handed professor Shirogane something. 

“ **Here** ,  **your stupid glasses, brother** ” the guy said in Japanese which startled Lance, expecting him to speak English. 

**“** **_Thanks_ ** **Keith.”** Professor Shirogane replied. 

_ ‘Nii-san’ _ means brother Japanese, that guy called Keith had called professor Shirogane brother; so he wasn’t his husband, he was his brother. 

Lance wasn’t sure why but he felt relieved. He was still staring at the stranger he knew now was called Keith when he saw how his black eyes flickered towards him. They made eye contact for a moment, probably longer than necessary because professor Shirogane looked behind himself and at what Keith was staring at until his eyes settled on Lance, which is how Lance broke the eye contact. 

“It’s all set up, professor.” He mumbled, even though he was aware that he had already told his teacher that, he just wanted for some reason to let Keith know the reason why he was standing there and not sitting at his desk. 

“Thank you Lance.” Professor Shirogane said and Lance made his way back to his seat. He sat down and noticed his professor say something to Keith but he couldn’t hear it what they were saying anymore. Keith replied something before turning around and stepped outside the classroom. 

The whole interaction couldn’t have lasted more than a minute but Lance felt like time had stopped the moment Keith had stepped inside that classroom.

“Sorry about that everyone, my brother just brought me my glasses. Now let’s start the class.” Professor Shirogane spoke, sliding his glasses on. 

Lance went back to reality as he tried his best to concentrate and get rid of any thoughts about the Asian beauty that had just left the class.    
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keith tapped his leg restlessly, looking at his therapist and then back at the clock, wanting the hour to go by faster. 

“So Keith, tell me about your day? You look tired, did you do something productive?” she asked 

“Well, I left the apartment to get Shiro his glasses that he had forgotten home but I don’t know if you can call that productive.” He said with a sigh. 

Blue eyes looking up at him made their way into Keith’s mind but he pushed that thought away quickly. 

“That’s good Keith, it’s something, I already told you to go out, even if it’s just for a walk.” 

Keith sighed again “I know and I’ve told you already, it’s pointless to get out for a walk if I don’t have anywhere to go.” 

Keith watched as his therapist nodded, scribbling something down on her notepad before looking back at him. 

“How did you sleep last night?” 

Keith looked away, averting his eyes. Somehow she always knew when he lied when he looked at her. 

“Good.” 

“You didn’t sleep again, did you?” 

Keith bit his lip and looked at his therapist again, sighing. 

“No.” 

She sighed, “I thought we were doing good Keith, you were finally off your sleeping pills for 6 months after being on them for 3 years. We had made progress, what changed? Are you getting nightmares again?” 

Keith looked down at his hands, there was a piece of skin that was sticking out of the side of one of his nails and he felt the urge to rip it out. 

“Yes…” he admitted 

He heard her scribble something else before she spoke again “what are they about?” 

“You know what it’s about, it’s always the same.” 

“Did you see something or someone that made something trigger those nightmares?” 

Keith looked up, looking back at his therapist. “I don’t know…” 

“Think about it Keith, it’s been 2 nights that you can’t sleep; yesterday you said you were just watching a show and lost track of time but in hindsight you were probably lying.” 

Keith gritted his teeth, looking away again. “Yes, I lied okay? I hated having a nightmare again after thinking I was finally okay, so I lied because I didn’t think it would happen again, but it did and I hate it. I always hate feeling so helpless.” 

“Keith, you need to be 100% truthful with me, I thought we had already established that, I can’t help you otherwise.” 

Keith nodded, looking back at his therapist. “Can I have sleeping pills again, I’m exhausted.” He said. He never understood why, but whenever he took the sleeping pills, he always had dreamless nights. 

She bit her lip, “Keith, you can’t take sleeping pills for the rest of your life, it’s not good for you.” 

“Please, I want to sleep.” 

She sighed “I’m not giving you sleeping pills again for now, you’ve been off them for 6 months, you didn’t need them then. I want to monitor you for a while, see how things go without the pills.” 

Keith groaned “I didn’t need them because I didn’t have any nightmares. I do now, it’s pointless to wait.” 

She shook her head, “I know you’re scared, but try going to sleep tonight. I know you avoid sleeping so you won’t get nightmares but it’s as we’ve spoken before, it’s terrible for your health.” She said and before Keith could even reply, she added. “Have you spoken to Shiro about this?”

Keith shook his head “No, I haven’t. It’s only been 2 days, I didn’t want him to worry over nothing.” 

“It’s not nothing if you’re avoiding sleeping and asking for sleeping pills again Keith. Try to sleep tonight and tell me about it tomorrow, you also need to tell Shiro about it.” 

Keith exhaled “Fine, I’ll will.” An alarm resonated in the room, indicating the end of the session. Keith stood up. 

“Wait- before you go, you mentioned feeling helpless, I know I’ve asked you to get a hobby before so it’ll get you out of the house but you won’t listen to me so maybe we can find a way to get you to feel less helpless and do something with your days. How about you take up boxing?” 

“I’ll think about it. See you tomorrow.” He said before making his way towards the door. 

“See you tomorrow Keith.” 

Keith looked up at the sky and how the sun was already setting as he walked out of his therapist’s office. He crossed the street to where his motorcycle was; as he was getting on it, he noticed a flyer that was glued to a pole advertising boxing classes. 

Keith grabbed it, read the address, and noticed that it wasn’t far away from his apartment so he folded it, putting it into his pocket, thinking that if he had seen that flyer just after his therapist had told him he should try boxing, that it was fate. 

He drove to the location, thankfully finding a parking space easily before entering the boxing place. He looked around for a little while before a guy with tanned skin and long white hair made his way towards him.

“Hi, I’ve never seen you here before, you’re looking to box?” The guy asked

Keith held up the flyer and nodded “yeah.” 

“Have you boxed before or would this be your first time? I’m Lotor by the way.” The guy said, flashing Keith a charming smile. 

“I’m Keith and this would be my first time.” 

Lotor hummed “how many days a week you’d like to start with and what time suits you better?” 

Keith thought about it for a moment before answering “every day, I want to learn how to fight but also blow off some steam, and whatever time before 5h or after 6h.”

Lotor looked at him before nodding “Sounds good. I normally don’t train newbies but I like you, so I’ll be the one training you. Come tomorrow at 3h, put on the clothes you’d normally use to the gym. Don’t be late.” 

Keith nodded “alright, how much will it cost me?” 

“The first lesson is free, so you can see if you like it or not, but after that, it’s $300 a month.” 

Keith nodded again “okay, thanks. See you tomorrow then.” 

“Wait-“ Lotor said, handing Keith a business card “call me if you need anything or if you’ll be late tomorrow or in case you need to cancel.” 

Keith raised an eyebrow at this but nodded and smiled slightly “thanks Lotor.” 


	2. に (ni)

  
  


It was 7 pm when Keith got home, then second he stepped inside, his nose was assaulted by the smell of vanilla candles that he spotted on the floor, making a path into the apartment, there was soft music playing that grew louder the more he stepped inside. 

“Takashi, I’m in our room,” Adam called from inside their bedroom and Keith sighed. He made his way towards the room, pushing the door open to inform his brother-in-law that he wasn’t Shiro but what he saw the moment he opened the door made him freeze. 

Adam was lying on the bed, fully naked and clearly aroused, he was playing with himself and not looking at the door. 

“Babe, you took so long I couldn’t help but start without you,” Adam said in a sultry voice that he assumed was reserved for Shiro, as Keith had never heard him speak like that before. When Adam got no response, he looked at the door and screamed, grabbing a pillow and throwing it at Keith. 

“What the fuck Akira!! Why the fuck did you come in and why didn’t you say it was you, jesus!” He said, covering himself with the sheets the best he could. 

Keith picked up the pillow from the floor, rubbing his forehead. “I’m sorry- I came to tell you it wasn’t Shiro but me, I didn’t think you’d be masturbating, fuck! Now I’ll have to clean my eyes with bleach to forget this!” He muttered, turning around made his way to the hallway. He reached the front door just in time for Shiro to step inside, Keith waited until his brother untied his shoes before shoving the pillow hard against his chest, then bent down to pick up his shoes. 

**“What’s wrong Keith?!”** Shiro asked, startled 

“ **Disgusting, I’m leaving.”** He muttered before pushing Shiro out of the way and stepped out before his brother could ask him anything else. 

He went back to the garage and grabbed his helmet from the handles where he had left it and sat down on his bike. He sighed, wondering what he would do now. He was looking forward to lying down in his bed again, but now he had to go sit somewhere for hours.

He sighed, taking his phone out of his pocket to google places where he could get something to eat that was open nearby when something fell out of his pocket. He picked it up and saw that it was the card Lotor had given him. Maybe he could go back to the boxing placing, start boxing today? He decided anywhere was good enough as long as he didn’t have to hear his brother and his brother in-law fuck again. 

He called Lotor and soon he was back at the boxing placed, although this time, the doors were closed and he had to knock on the door for Lotor to open. 

Keith noticed no one else was inside as he got in “where are the other employees?” 

“They left for the day, I was closing when you called.” 

Keith hummed “should we be here though? Won’t you get in trouble with your boss if they find out you were here past hours?” He asked, looking around in search for security cameras, spotting several. 

“I’m the boss so no, I won’t get in trouble,” Lotor said, closing the door behind Keith before making his way closer to him. 

“Y-You own this place? Wow, that’s impressive.” 

Lotor shrugged “not really, my dad bought it for me, not to brag but we’re pretty wealthy so when I decided not to go to college, my dad said I should do something of my days other than stay at home all day so he told me to pick something to do, I’ve always been passionate about boxing, used to do it a lot in high school so I decided to open this place.” 

Keith hummed, “that’s nice, I’m kind of in the same situation, I need to do something with my days other than stay at home all day.” He said, unsure why he was telling Lotor all of this when he had such a hard time speaking to his therapist. Maybe he needed friends, someone other than Shiro and since leaving Japan, he hadn’t made a single friend here. Granted, he never left his apartment so it was difficult to make in real life friends without ever meeting anyone. 

Lotor raised an eyebrow “oh? So why do you stay at home all day, no job or college?” He asked 

Keith sighed “it’s complicated but you can say that I don’t need a job and there is no point in me going to college or any major that would interest me either…” 

Lotor smirked “oh, so a fellow wealthy man, it’s hard to find someone who belongs to the 1%” 

Keith shrugged “I guess?” He said before making his way towards one of the rings. 

“So, why are you here Keith? So eager for me to teach you that you couldn’t wait until tomorrow? Or did you just want an excuse to see me again?” Lotor asked, walking next to Keith. 

“I just needed to get out of the apartment, it’s my brother’s wedding anniversary and I don’t want to hear him and my brother-in-law fucking again.” 

Lotor laughed “you say that like it’s something that happens often.” 

Keith grimaced “it is, unfortunately.” He said, leaning against the cords of the ring. 

“Maybe you should bring a girl home, show him you can be louder.” 

Keith shook his head “no girls, thank you very much.”

Lotor smirked “a guy then” 

Keith cleared his throat and replied nothing, he looked around before patting the mattress of the ring. “Are you going to teach me how to box or not?” 

“Is that what you want to do?” Lotor asked, looking at him like he was analyzing him. 

Keith hummed “yeah.” 

Lotor nodded, “okay, climb in. We’ll start with some sparring, can’t do much when you’re in jeans.” 

Keith nodded and climbed into the ring, taking off his leather jacket and placing it to the side as he watched Lotor climb in after him. 

Keith was ready, even though he had never sparred with anyone before, he was confident in himself, that was until 5 minutes in, Lotor swept his leg and made him fall onto his back, climbing on top of his and pinning him to the ground. 

“I thought you’d put a bit more resistance, but for your first time it’s not bad,” Lotor said, grinning. 

Keith laughed “okay, let’s try again then, I’ll beat you this time.” He said but before he could try to move, Lotor had leaned in and pressed his lips against his, kissing him. 

Keith froze for a second, not realizing what was happening at first but he found that he enjoyed the warmth of Lotor’s lips against his so he opened his mouth, letting Lotor deepen the kiss. It felt weird, Keith hadn’t kissed anyone since James, he hadn’t let anyone close to him since James but kissing Lotor was nothing like kissing James. Keith didn’t feel butterflies in his stomach, he didn’t feel the overwhelming want to be swallowed whole by Lotor’s kisses as he did with James. 

He shouldn’t be remembering James, it was the last thing he needed to do, it wasn’t good for his recovery but as Lotor kissed him, Keith found himself transported back to the last time he had kissed James, and how awful that last time had been. 

He had tried to only remember the good but he was flooded with memories of that night and suddenly, he couldn’t breathe. He pulled away from the kiss, pushing Lotor off him as he tried to remember how to breathe. His vision was getting blurry as tears rose to his eyes and he could vaguely hear Lotor call his name. 

What did his therapist say to do again? Right, count backwards from 10 in his head. So Keith began counting, 

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4,3,2…

...1

Keith inhaled deeply, finally able to breathe again, he hadn’t realized but at some point, he had closed his eyes. He opened them to find Lotor looking at him, his eyes full of worry. 

“Are you okay? What happened? I’m so sorry I shouldn’t have kissed you without your consent.” 

Keith shook his head “it’s not you, I-I didn’t think this would happen… I’m sorry, you must be freaked out.” 

Lotor sat down next to Keith “yeah but that doesn’t matter, what matters is how you freaked out. What happened?” 

Keith chewed on his lower lip “it’s complicated, but I haven’t kissed anyone since my ex and things ended… badly you could say, and when we kissed all I could think about was kissing him and how things ended.” 

Lotor laughed softly “wow, we’re really alike you and I…” he said, pushing his bangs away from his face. “It’s okay that you’re not over your ex, I- I’m the same way. I’m not over my ex either, that’s mostly why I kissed you, to force myself to get over her, well also because I find you smoking hot, but mostly to get over her.” 

Keith looked at Lotor and hummed “It’s okay. I hope you get over her soon.” 

Lotor groaned and rested his head against the cords of the ring “I don’t, I want her back. But she’s moved on, that’s also why I wanted to be with someone else, so she’d see me with someone and she’d be jealous, maybe then she’d dump my replacement and we’d be together again. I know she loves me, there is no way she loves that idiot.”

Keith listened to Lotor carefully “I’m sorry I can’t be your rebound but maybe I can still help you make your ex jealous, and we could be friends? I could really use a friend.” 

Lotor smiled “sounds good, I could use a friend too, I don’t have many.” 

Keith was curious about what had happened between Lotor and his ex but he didn’t want to ask, if he asked for Lotor’s story, Lotor would ask for his in return and there was no way Keith could do that.

Lotor got up from the floor and extended his hand to Keith who accepted it. He thought they’d spar again but Lotor exited the ring. 

“Where are you going?” 

“Where are we going you mean? You need to kill time right? We’re going to make my ex jealous.”

20 minutes later, Keith parked in front of a small 24/h diner, Lotor climbed off the motorcycle and Keith did the same, watching as Lotor inhaled deeply before taking Keith’s hand in his and they both walked inside the diner, sitting down at a booth near the window. 

“Oh god, she’s staring.” Lotor muttered “I haven’t been back here since we broke up.” 

Keith turned his head around and found a girl near the counter, she had dark skin and blue eyes, her hair was white, just like Lotor’s and she had it tied into a bun. She glared at Keith the moment his eyes lingered on her. 

He reached across the table to grab Lotor’s hand. “It looks like she’s already jealous, she was glaring at me.” 

Lotor smirked “Good.” He said before cursing “shit- she’s coming over here.” 

Seconds later, his ex was standing in front of their booth, two menus in hand. 

“Lotor, what are you doing here?” 

“I came here to eat, Allura.” Lotor replied 

“Of all the places you could go, here is where you chose to come...” 

“I wanted to show my boyfriend the pie that’s named after me.” He replied with a smirk and Allura sighed “I changed the name of the pie after you broke my heart Lotor. Please leave.” 

“Why should I leave? You can’t refuse to serve me.” 

Allura sighed “Fine, do whatever you want, I don’t care.” She said before turning around and walked away. 

“You’re the one who broke up with her?!” Keith hissed, pulling his hand away. 

Lotor bit his lower lip “yes but it’s complicated, I didn’t have a choice. My father made me. I wanted to marry her, we were highschool sweethearts you know, but my father, he discriminates people based on their wealth. Allura’s family owns this diner, so I lied to my father, when I met Allura, I told him she was the daughter of a restaurant chain owner, but he found out 6 months ago, I don’t know how he found out but he told me to break up with her or he’d disown me.” 

Keith sighed “that’s awful Lotor, I’m sorry. But why are you trying to get her back, things are not going to change.” 

Lotor shook his head “they are, my father is sick, they gave him less than a year to live. I know Allura loves me, she can’t possibly have moved on from me already after being together for almost a decade. I want to tell her about my father, ask her to wait a little, and then get back together. I tried speaking to her but she says she doesn’t want to hear what I have to say, that she’s moved on and she’s happy but I don’t believe it for a second.” He said, pausing before groaning “ugh here he comes, how can she be happy with this clown?!” He asked and Keith turned his head around again to see who Lotor was talking about, and his heart almost stopped. 

This was the guy he had seen in Shiro’s classroom this afternoon, the handsome guy with tanned skinned and bright blue eyes. He was currently chatting with Allura, telling her something that made her laugh, and then he looked at the table and their eyes crossed. 

The second that guy’s eyes settled on Keith, he smiled widely, making his way towards them. 

“ **Hi, welcome, what would you like to eat?”** The guy asked and it took a second for Keith to comprehend what was happening. That guy had just spoken to him in Japanese, a Japanese with a heavy English accent but Japanese nonetheless. 

Lotor laughed loudly “what the fuck Lance? Why the hell are you speaking a foreign language?! Have you gone crazy?” He asked, laughing again. 

The guy who Keith found out his name was Lance pouted. “Shut up Lotor, it’s my job to make my foreign customers feel welcome.” 

“I’m not foreign.” Keith spoke up, feeling slightly awkward “I was born here.”

Lance blinked, looking at Keith in surprise when he spoke up and then his face went bright red. “Oh god, I’m so sorry, I remember you from my class, you’re professor Shirogane’s brother and you spoke Japanese so I thought that maybe you didn’t know English.” 

Keith blinked, how did he know that he was Shiro’s brother? Had Shiro mentioned it after he left? 

“It’s okay, no worries,” Keith said

“So, what can I get you guys?” 

“Two slices of the Lotor’s pie,” Lotor spoke up again.

“It’s not called that anymore, ‘llura changed the name to Bastard’s pie.” Lance replied with a smirk before adding “I’ll bring that right out for you.” 

Once Lance had left their table, Lotor groaned. 

“So you’ve met Lance?” 

Keith hummed “this afternoon but I don’t know if I can call it meeting him. He was just in the class my brother teaches.” He said, glancing back at Lance before looking back at Lotor. 

“You’ve met him before then? I assume since you seem so familiar with each other.” 

Lotor hummed “I’ve known him for as long as I’ve known Allura. I had the misfortune of going to high school with him. He always pinned after Allura and now that we broke up, she gave him a chance.” He replied with a sigh. 

Lance came back with two plates moments later. “Here you go, enjoy your food.” He said once he had placed the plates at their booth before walking away. 

Keith tried the pie and found out he quite enjoyed it. Once they were finished eating, they both ordered another slice. This time though, it was Allura who approached the booth with their plates so Keith decided he’d give Lotor and her some privacy. 

“I’m going to the bathroom.” He said before getting up.

Even though it was mostly an excuse, Keith really did need to pee but when he entered the bathroom, he saw that Lance was at one of the urinals. 

Keith cleared his throat, making sure to go to the urinal further away from Lance. 

“I’m really sorry about earlier.” Lance spoke up just as Keith was about to pull the zipper of his pants down. 

“S’ fine.” Keith mumbled out a reply, hating that this was the time this guy chose to speak. Couldn’t he let him pee in peace? 

Only when Keith heard the sound of Lance’s zipper being pulled up that Keith relaxed slightly and was able to pee. He heard Lance wash his hands and assumed he’d leave but when Keith finished peeing and was ready to wash his hands as well, he noticed that Lance was waiting for him, leaning against the bathroom door. 

Keith began washing his hands, wondering why Lance was still there, watching him. 

“Do you have something to say to me?” Keith asked, trying his best not to sound rude. 

Lance blinked and rubbed the back of his neck “Sorry, I just- are you and Lotor serious? I don’t know if you’re aware but I’m dating his ex, Allura. And I-I’ve liked her for so long, we’re finally together and I’m scared that she’ll go back to Lotor…” 

Keith sighed, drying his hands with a paper towel before leaning against the sink. “Lotor and I are just friends, he brought me here to make Allura jealous.” 

“Oh…” Lance’s face fell. 

“Look, Lotor is my friend, so I’m rooting for him but you seem like a nice guy, so I really hope things end up working out for you.” 

Lance hummed “thanks…” he said, peeling himself from the door, taking a step to the side so Keith could exit the bathroom.

Keith stepped outside and took out his phone to look at the time but noticed that his phone had died. Lance stepped out of the bathroom and Keith grabbed his arm. “What time is it? My phone died.” 

Lance looked at Keith, then at Keith’s hand on his arm before smiling and took his phone out of his jeans. “It’s 10pm.” 

Keith blinked, pulling his hand away. “Thanks.” 

Lance hummed “no problem.” He replied before disappearing behind the counter. 

Keith made his way back to the booth to find Allura and Lotor chatting, they were smiling at each other and the atmosphere felt less tense. Allura spotted Keith and got up. This time she smiled at him and squeezed his arm. “You’re a good friend.” She said before looking at Lotor, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear before smiling softly at him. “I’ll call you okay?” 

Lotor smiled at her and nodded before getting up. “Goodnight Princess.” He said which made her blush and she turned around. 

Keith bit his lower lip, “so, things went well I assume?” 

Lotor looked back at Allura before looking back at Keith. “Let’s talk outside.” 

They stepped out and leaned again Keith’s motorcycle as Lotor told him how Allura had admitted she was jealous, how Lotor had explained everything to her and how her attitude towards him had changed, how she felt bad for Lotor’s father but more importantly, how she never stopped loving Lotor and how Lance was just a replacement because he was there for her when she needed someone the most. She had told Lotor that she’d have to talk to Lance, break up with him before they could get back together but that she’ll call him once that was done. 

As Keith listened to Lotor, he was happy for him but couldn’t help feeling sad for Lance. It was obvious that the guy really liked Allura. 

They chatted for a while before Keith drove Lotor back to the boxing place. Keith said he’d go back home but that they’d see each other the next day for a proper boxing lesson and once goodbyes were exchanged, Keith drove back home. 


	3. さん (san)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's explicit sexual content in this chapter
> 
> Now we're gonna see the last chapter but from Shiro and Adam's perspective before switching back to Keith's perspective.

Shiro hated being late and even more for his wedding anniversary, he expected Adam to be mad at him when he got home, but he didn’t expect Keith to be the one to be angry.

**“What’s wrong Keith?!”** He asked, startled to have his brother shove a pillow against his chest the second he stepped inside his apartment. 

“ **Disgusting, I’m leaving.”** Keith muttered in Japanese before pushing Shiro out of the way and stepped outside. 

Shiro sighed and figured Keith needed to take a walk to calm down so he didn’t rush after him, instead, he stepped further inside his apartment. He noticed the candles on the floor that led a path towards his bedroom. His heart fluttered, knowing how romantic his husband was. He stepped inside their bedroom to find the floor littered with rose petals, he expected Adam to jump on him as a greeting but he found his husband sitting at the edge of the bed, the upper part of his chest was naked but the lower part was covered by their sheets. He was sitting with his head between his hands. 

“Babe what’s wrong?” He asked, stepping closer to Adam who lifted his head the moment he heard his voice. He got up from the bed, letting the sheets fall to the floor and pulled Shiro into a hug. 

Shiro hugged him back before gently pulling away and guided his husband back to sit on the bed. He noticed that Adam was completely naked now. 

“What happened?” He asked 

Adam groaned “Keith didn’t tell you?” He asked before looking towards the open door of their bedroom. “Where is Keith?” 

“He left, he seemed angry but he didn’t say much before leaving. What happened Adam?” Shiro asked again, concerned.

“Well, I thought it was you coming home, I called for you, so I don’t know why he came into the room, it was obvious I’d be indecent, I mean, can’t he read the mood? And well… I was slightly annoyed at you being late and I know how much you hate that I start without you so I wanted to punish you… I was touching myself when I heard the door open, I wasn’t looking at the door and I swore it was you but when I looked at the door, I saw Keith standing there and I got upset. I screamed at him and threw him a pillow.” Adam chuckled when Shiro lifted the pillow to show that he was now the one who had it. 

“I’m mortified Takashi.” Adam added when Shiro didn’t reply. 

“Babe it’s okay, I get that you’re mortified, it had to be so uncomfortable to have Keith witness that, for both of you; Keith should have guessed that if you called for me, he shouldn’t have come in but he’s a bit clueless when it comes to these things…” Shiro said, caressing Adam’s face softly. 

Adam groaned again “I know but ugh, it’s so embarrassing.” 

Shiro hummed “it’s gonna be okay.” He said before leaning in and place a soft kiss to Adam’s temple before grinning and adding. “Now, are you still in the mood or should we just order something to eat and watch tv?” 

Adam looked at Shiro and smiled “I didn’t think I was but having you next to me made me horny again and I still need to punish you for being late.” 

Shiro chuckled and got up from the bed, closing their bedroom door and locking it before taking his tie off and starting to unbutton his shirt. 

Shiro took his shirt off and dropped it on the floor, he then began buttoning and unzipping his pants, pulling them down, aware that his husband was staring at him. Once he was only standing in his underwear, Shiro kneeled in front of Adam, looking up at him. 

“I know I need punishing but I’ve been craving your cock all day, I really want to suck you off, can I?” He asked, placing his hands on Adam’s thighs. 

“All day huh? Even when you were in class, teaching? You were thinking about my cock even then?” Adam asked, a small smirk on his face. 

Shiro nodded “Yes, it was so difficult to concentrate.” 

“But you managed to stay focused, good boy.” Adam said, praising Shiro and caressed his face softly. 

“Do you think you deserve a reward baby?” 

Shiro nodded, never taking his eyes off his husband. “Yes Daddy, I do. Please reward me.” 

“What about your punishment?” Adam asked, still caressing Shiro’s face which made him lean against his touch. 

“Punish me and reward me.” 

Adam smiled “Okay, get up.” Shiro did as he was told and stood up, watching Adam do the same. 

“Go kneel in the tub.” 

Shiro’s heart raced because he knew what was about to happen. He made his way to their bathroom and kneeled in the tub before watching Adam make his way towards him, smirking. 

“You’re already hard, I forget how much this turns you on.” 

Shiro swallowed, his whole body was buzzing with excitement. Adam took a step closer to the tub. “I haven’t peed since I came back home from my shoot.” He said and Shiro shivered, lowering his hand and began stroking himself, never breaking eye contact with Adam. 

“Stop touching yourself,” Adam ordered and Shiro obeyed. 

“I said I was going to punish you but you’ve been such a good boy that I wanted to be nice first. So, I’m going to pee on your cock, if you cum, I’m punishing you, if you don’t, you get to suck me off. Do you agree?” Adam asked and Shiro cursed in his mind. His husband knew exactly what he was doing, he knew that if he peed directly on his dick, Shiro would 100% cum. 

He felt his cock twitch, leaking slightly already. He was so pent up, they hadn’t had sex in a week and unlike Adam, Shiro never masturbated, he preferred to come quickly while he and Adam had sex rather than touch himself some other time without his husband. 

“I agree Daddy.” Shiro said, his heart racing when he saw his husband wrap a hand around his flaccid cock and angled it perfectly to just hit Shiro’s dick. 

It didn’t take long before Adam began peeing, the stream of pee hitting the tip of Shiro’s cock, tickling down his shaft and on the tub. Shiro exhaled loudly, grabbing the edge of the tub with one hand, trying his best to concentrate and think about anything else so he wouldn’t cum but it wasn’t something he had managed previously so there was no way he’d manage to do it now.

Shiro could already feel the familiar sensation in his stomach, he knew he wouldn’t last long. He whined, loving how Adam’s warm pee felt on him. 

He close his eyes for a moment to try his best and not cum already but Adam’s voice made him snap his eyes back open. 

“Takashi, keep your eyes on me.” 

“I’m sorry Daddy, I’m so close already, I don’t want to cum.” Shiro whined, panting hard as he felt that his orgasm could happen any second now. 

He saw Adam smirk before his orgasm hit him hard, he close his eyes and saw white as he let out a low moan, feeling the last drops of Adam’s pee on him as he began cumming hard, some of it landed on his stomach but most of it was on the tub. 

Shiro opened his eyes, coming down from his high. 

“You came. You’ll get punished now, get up.” Adam spoke and Shiro eyes flickered to Adam’s cock, the tip was wet and Shiro had to suppress his desire to lick it. He looked back at Adam, before slowly getting up, his legs sore and shaking from having been kneeling for too long on the hard porcelain. 

“Do I rinse myself first?” He asked and Adam shook his head. “Just come to bed, the sheets need to be changed already so we’ll just wash them after.” 

Shiro nodded and stepped out of the tub, following Adam to the bed but didn’t climb in, he waited for his instructions. 

“You’re going to watch me touch myself. You can’t touch me or touch yourself unless I say otherwise and you’ll have to stand at the feet of the bed without moving. Disobey me and you’re going to sleep without cumming a second time, understood?” 

Shiro nodded “Yes Daddy.” 

He watched how Adam opened the drawer of his nightstand and took out one of their vibrators before reaching across the bed to grab the lube that was on Shiro’s nightstand since the last time they had used it a week ago. Then, he saw how Adam lied down on the bed and spread his legs wide. Shiro could see that his husband was half hard now. 

Adam began stroking himself slowly, never taking his eyes off Shiro. 

It wasn’t the first time that Shiro had to watch Adam masturbate without being able to touch him or touch himself, but normally, it was only one of them, not both at the same time so Shiro found it very difficult to stay still. He didn’t know what to do with his hands so he crossed his arms on his chest to resist the urge to stroke himself. 

Adam raised an eyebrow at that and let out a breathy laugh before he turned on the vibrator. The sound of the machine buzzing was heard and Adam began coating it with lube before guiding the toy to his entrance. Shiro swallowed hard, watching how his husband pressed the tip of the vibrator against his hole and gasped softly before pressing it inside. 

“Ahh- fuck Takashi!” Adam moaned and Shiro could feel his cock twitch, it was ready for another round. 

Once the whole vibrator was inside of Adam, he began stroking himself again, matching his strokes with the pace thrusted the vibrator in and out of his asshole. 

Shiro was digging his nails into his arm, watching and hearing Adam moan in pleasure in front of him, and not being able to do anything was torture. 

“Ahh! Ahhhngh-!” Adam’s moans were becoming louder, he had stopped stroking himself as his hand couldn’t match the pace he was thrusting the toy in and out of his hole. The pace was erratic, Adam was desperate to cum. 

“Takashi I’m so close-!” Adam whined “I can’t- I need- please touch me.” 

Shiro didn’t waste a second after hearing Adam beg, he climbed onto the bed, wrapping a hand around Adam’s cock and began stroking him quickly, trying his best to match the pace Adam was using to thrust in and out of himself. 

“Ahh, I’m cumming!” Adam moaned, closing his eyes as he began moaning louder all through his orgasm. Shiro stroked him through his orgasm, watching Adam’s face as he came, loving to have the privilege to see him like that. 

Adam opened his eyes again and smiled softly at Shiro who had stopped touching him. 

“Come here, kiss me.” Adam said, opening his arms so Shiro would slide between them. 

Shiro happily did as he was told, getting on top of his husband and began kissing him deeply. Adam wrapped an arm around Shiro’s waist and used the other one to caress his hair. 

Their tongues intertwined and they moaned into their kiss, only parting after a while to breathe. 

“I love you so much Adam.” Shiro said the second they parted 

“I love you more Takashi.” Adam replied, leaning in and gave Shiro’s lips a soft kiss before pulling away again, speaking again “We’re not done yet baby, we’ll cuddle more later, for now, I want to take care of that hard cock of yours that’s pressed against my stomach.” 

Shiro smirked “what do you have in mind Daddy?” He asked, sitting up while Adam kept lying down on the bed. 

“Fuck me Takashi.” 

Shiro smiled “you’re going to be very sensitive.” 

“I’m aware, but I want you.” Shiro smiled again, feeling his heart race in his chest. He grabbed some lube and coated his cock with it, shivering because of the cool feeling before he climbed back on top of Adam who wrapped his legs around Shiro’s waist. 

Shiro guided his cock against his husband’s hole before he began pushing in, groaning at the feeling of Adam’s hole swallowing him completely. 

He leaned in and began kissing Adam again as he started moving. He began at a slow pace but soon enough began moving way more quickly, making it impossible to keep kissing as they couldn’t help but moan loudly. 

“Faster, harder, Takashi please!” Adam begged and Shiro complied, he groaned as he picked up the pace, slamming into Adam as hard as he could, grabbing onto the headboard to steady himself. It wasn’t long before they both came again. 

.

.

.

.

They got out of the shower and Adam began changing the sheets as Shiro looked at the time. It was 9 pm and Keith still wasn’t home. 

“Keith still hasn’t come back,” Shiro said just as he made his way to the dresser and put on some boxer briefs. 

“You sure? Check his room, maybe he came back home but we didn’t hear him.” 

Shiro hummed, leaving their room before making his way down the hall to Keith’s room but once he arrived there, he found the door open and the lights turned off. 

“Keith isn’t home.” Shiro said once he came back to his room. Seeing how Adam had already stripped their bed, the dirty sheets laying on the floor while he was making the bed with fresh sheets. Shiro made his way towards Adam and began helping him. 

“I’ve got this baby, call Keith,” Adam said and Shiro nodded, grabbing his briefcase from where he had abandoned it on the floor earlier and took out his phone before dialing his brother’s number. The call went straight to voicemail. 

Shiro frowned and sighed, placing his phone on the nightstand before making his way towards the bed to help Adam finish making the bed. 

“It goes straight to voicemail,” Shiro said as he was putting the pillowcase over one of the pillows. 

“That’s weird. Where can he be for so long?” Adam said before biting his lip as he noticed how Shiro looked at him. “He’s fine Takashi, don’t worry.” 

Shiro shook his head “how can I not worry? He’s my baby brother and even worse after everything he’s been through…” 

Adam finished putting the last pillowcase on top of the only pillow left before making his way towards Shiro and wrapped his arms around his waist. 

“I know baby but I’m sure he’ll be home any minute now.” 

Shiro nodded, kissing Adam softly before pulling away. “Put some clothes on, I’m going to put the dirty sheets in the washer before calling Keith again.” 

When Shiro came back to his room, Adam was on the bed, dressed in a light blue t-shirt and some black boxer briefs. Shiro decided to put on a shirt as well even though it was hot, being mid-july. He climbed onto the bed and sat down next to Adam before grabbing his phone again and dialed Keith’s number once more.

“Again, straight to voicemail.” He said 

Adam grabbed Shiro’s hand and squeezed it. 

“I’m hungry, should we make some food?” Shiro asked, trying to distract himself from worrying too much. 

Adam hummed “yes please I’m starving. I think we have some frozen pizza we can put in the oven, I’m too tired to cook.” 

Shiro smiled “I wouldn’t have asked you to cook anyway.” 

They made their way to the kitchen and were thankful to find that they indeed have frozen pizza and put it in the oven. 

“How was the shoot?” Shiro asked, leaning against the kitchen counter. 

Adam leaned against the kitchen island “it was good, they’ll send the pictures to my agent in a couple of days, I’ll show them to you when I have them.” 

Shiro smiled and nodded “was that the shoot for Calvin Klein or the Dior one? I can’t remember which one was this week and which one was next week.” 

“Calvin Klein, Dior is next week and I’m not looking forward to it. Multiple models will be at the shoot so it’ll take hours.” 

Shiro hummed, “what day is it?” 

“Thursday I think? I’m not sure, I need to check my planner.” 

“well, I’ll pamper you when you get home the day of the shoot.” 

Adam beamed, “God I love you.” He said, grinning before adding “How was your day?” 

“It was good, the classes went pretty smoothly. I graded papers after until it was time to go home.” 

Adam was going to add something but the timer went off, indicating that the pizza was done. They took it out of the oven before serving themselves two slices each and sat down on the small kitchen table. 

“Oh I forgot to tell you, I caught up on the newest episode of Love Island today, it’s good, so much drama, you’re gonna love it.” Adam said as he chewed on a piece of his pizza. 

Shiro pouted “without me?” He said, faking being hurt. 

Adam laughed “sorry baby, I was so bored and Akira wasn’t home so I didn’t have anyone to tease and I didn’t have any more shows to watch so…” 

Shiro chuckled “it’s fine, I’m not really upset by it. But you’ll just have to sit through watching it again with me now.”

Adam grinned “I don’t mind, I can’t wait to see your reaction at some of the things that happen.” 

They finished their food and put the plates in the skin before putting the rest of the pizza in the oven so it wouldn’t get too cold and went back to their room. 

“Adam, I'm really worried, it’s 10pm already, should I call the police? What if something happened to him?” 

Adam grabbed Shiro’s hands, “don’t think like that, nothing happened to him. The police won’t be much help, someone is only considered missing after 24 hours.” 

Shiro groaned “I swear if he’s okay, I’m killing him for making me worry so much.” 

They got on the bed and started watching their show to distract themselves. At some point, they fell asleep, only to be woken up by the front door closing. 

Shiro got up, rushed to the hallway, and saw Keith standing there, looking like a deer in the headlights, clearly not expecting Shiro to still be awake. 

  
**“Where were you Akira?!”** He screamed in Japanese.

.  
.  
.  
.  


Keith opened the door slowly, trying to make less noise as possible, knowing that Shiro would scold him for being out so late. He managed to open the door without too much sound but closing it was another story. He winced as the door closed, feeling like the sound was louder than he had expected. The hallway was quiet when he stepped inside but suddenly, the door from Shiro and Adam’s room opened, and Shiro got out of his room, Adam following him, getting face to face with Keith. 

**“Where were you Akira?!”** Shiro screamed in Japanese

Keith winced, hating how Shiro only called him by his first name when he was angry. 

**“I was out with a friend.”**

Keith saw how Shiro frowned  **“what friend Keith? You never told me you made a friend? Where did you meet?”** He asked 

**“I met him today at a boxing ring where I’ll be taking boxing lessons.”**

Shiro blinked  **“you met him today?! You were out late with a stranger you just met?!”** He screamed, angrily, and turned to look at Adam, muttering “I can’t believe this.” in English

**“Calm down Shiro, I’m 22, I’m not a child anymore, I know what I’m doing.”**

Shiro scoffed and turned around again to face Keith **“If you knew what you were doing, you’d never make me worry like that!! I thought something horrible had happened to you!! I called you multiple times Akira!”**

Keith sighed  **“my phone died, besides it’s not my fault I had to be out, I had to kill time before going back home since I didn’t want to hear you fucking, you know how uncomfortable it is for me to have to put on noise-canceling headphones most nights because of you guys! I fucking hate it here!”**

**“Then move! Go back to Japan and live with mom again if you hate it so much here! I can’t deal with this anymore!”** Shiro screamed before turning around and went to his room, shutting the door behind him. 

**“Asshole.”** Keith muttered, glaring at Adam before going down the hall to his room and slammed the door shut, locking it behind him. He went to the bathroom and decided to take a shower. After a cold shower, he felt refreshed and calmed, he put on some pajamas and lied down on his bed, grabbing his laptop and turning it on. 

There was a knock on the door and Keith sighed “come in.” He said

The doorknob rattled and then Adam’s voice was heard “it’s locked, open up.” 

Keith groaned, forgetting he had locked it and got up, opening the door to let Adam in before sitting back down on his bed. 

Adam stepped inside, a plate in hand. 

“Don’t lock the door, you know you’re not allowed to, if it would have been Shiro who came here instead of me, you’d be in even more trouble.” He said, his voice gentle. 

Keith sighed “I know” he mumbled before looking up from his laptop and at Adam. 

“Brought you some pizza.” He said, extending the plate towards Keith who took it gladly. 

“Thank you.” He mumbled before he began to eat. 

“Listen Akira, I’m so sorry for earlier, I never meant for you to see what you saw. I kept the door closed on purpose, I didn’t think you’d come in, if you came home I thought you’d read the mood and go straight to your room.” 

“Sorry, I saw the romantic mood but I didn’t realize you’d be jerking off,” Keith mumbled, his mouth full. 

Adam hummed “I’m sorry you left because of this, it really wasn’t my intention… and I’m so sorry again for what you saw, it was awful for both you and me…”

“It’s fine, I should have been more careful.” 

Adam sighed, “Please forgive Takashi, he didn’t mean to scream at you, he just- he was upset because he’s been so worried about you. He wanted to call the police you know… You made me worry too… After everything that’s happened to you, you understand why we worry right?” 

Keith nodded “I’m sorry, I lost track of time and when I realized what time it was, my phone was already dead.” 

Adam nodded “it’s fine, just be more careful next time.” 

Keith nodded “I will.” 

Adam smiled and nodded “okay, I’ll let you get some sleep. Goodnight Akira.” He said, getting up from the bed.

“Night Adam.” Keith replied as he watched how Adam left his room, closing the door behind him. 

Another sleepless night, and soon enough the sun was rising, entering Keith’s room from his window. He got up from the bed and went to the bathroom, he peed and washed his hands before making his way to the kitchen. 

He decided to make omurice, it took him a little while but it turned out good. He wrote “I’m sorry” in Japanese on Shiro’s and just drew a smiley face on Adam’s. He ate his own omurice quickly before putting the two plates on the kitchen table, knowing that Shiro and Adam would be up soon so he sat down and waited for them. 

He heard the door open from Shiro and Adam’s room and Shiro stepped out, making his way to the kitchen, looking sleepy. 

“ **Morning”** Shiro said in Japanese

“ **Morning”** Keith replied

They always opted to speak Japanese so they wouldn’t lose their mother tongue. 

“ **Is Adam still asleep?”** Keith asked, thinking of putting his plate away so it wouldn’t lose its heat. 

“ **Yeah, we stayed up late, which I regret now since I have class soon and I’m so sleepy.”** Shiro said, looking at his omurice and smiled before adding  **“I’m sorry too Keith, I didn’t mean it when I said you should leave, I like having you around, little brother.”**

Keith smiled “ **I forgive you, I didn’t mean it when I said I hate it here… although I do mean that I hate hearing you guys fuck.”**

Shiro blushed, clearing his throat  **“I’m sorry about that, we always try to be quiet but sometimes it’s just impossible. You must remember that.”**

Keith swallowed, he did remember, even though it was the last thing he wanted to think about. Shiro noticed the look on Keith’s face and bit his lip  **“Shit-Sorry, I didn’t mean- I didn’t mean to make you think about him.”** He sighed then ran a hand through his hair  **“for someone with a psychology degree, I sure say the wrong things…”**

Keith chuckled  **“it’s fine.”**

“ **So, that friend of yours you just met yesterday but already consider your friend… what’s his name?”** Shiro asked, taking a bite of his omurice.

“ **Lotor, don’t start lecturing me to be careful about my friendships, I know I should be cautious but I’m trusting my gut and I’m sure he’s a good person.”**

Shiro hummed “ **Okay, you’re an adult, I need to remember that sometimes, if you say that you know what you’re doing, I’ll trust you.”**

**“Thank you, brother.”**


	4. よん (yon)

Lance couldn’t stop crying once Allura had told him she wanted to break up, she said he had never stopped loving Lotor and that she was getting back together with him but hoped that they could remain friends. 

Lance of course agreed to remain friends, besides, they worked together so it wasn’t like he had another choice, plus he didn’t want to throw away ten years of friendship to the trash. 

Even though they’d remain friends, Allura was Lance’s first crush, first love and first girlfriend. Granted, their relationship hadn’t changed much in the time they got together so Lance should have figured out he was a rebound. From the way Allura would just kiss him during date nights but never anywhere else, she’d hold his hand sometimes when they walked but Lance would be the first one to initiate the kissing. She never wanted to do anything aside from kissing which was alright, even though he was a boy with needs, he wanted to wait for Allura to be comfortable and be the one to tell her when she was ready, but in the 6 months they dated, she never showed interest of doing anything aside from kissing. 

Lance now knew that it was because she just wasn’t attracted to him like that. 

“You deserve better, someone to whom you’d be their whole world.” His best friend Hunk had told him when Lance had called him sobbing at 3am the night she dumped him. 

Lance hadn’t stopped sobbing since, he was tempted to miss his classes but he knew his mamá would whoop his ass if he did. She and his dad worked so hard to provide for their children that Lance couldn’t afford to disrespect their hard work and miss class. 

Although, while he was in class, it was difficult to concentrate, he managed to leave his classes without crying. That was, until he got to his psychology class. The minute Professor Shirogane started talking about the chemicals that the brain secreted when one was in love, Lance felt the tears rise to his eyes. 

The tears rolled down his cheeks and kept filling his eyes, landing on his notebook, making it impossible for him to see anything or take notes, he didn’t think anyone noticed, until Professor Shirogane was in front of his desk. 

“Lance, are you okay? Do you want to step outside for a minute?” He asked, his voice gentle. 

Lance nodded as he sniffed before rushing outside the classroom. Professor Shirogane followed him and close the door behind them. 

“Do you want to go to the nurse’s office and get some water? Maybe lie there for a moment?” 

Lance shook his head “I-I’m fine.” He said but kept on crying. 

“Did someone broke up with you?” He asked softly and Lance looked up at him for the first time since they stepped out. 

He nodded before he started to violently sob. 

“Go to my office for the rest of the class, we’ll talk after class, okay?” Professor Shirogane said, reaching for a key in his back pocket and handed it to Lance. 

Before going to Professor Shirogane’s office, he went to the bathroom to wash his face. Once that was done, he went to find the office in question. 

After some searching, he found the office, there was a small plaque with the name ‘Takashi Shirogane.’

He opened the door and stepped inside, turning on the light before closing the door behind him. The room was small, filled with shelves with books and in the center, a desk with one chair near the window, and two chairs facing the door. 

There were stacks of papers on the desk, a small lamp, a laptop, and a multitude of photographs. 

Lance got close to the desk, putting the keys down before getting curious and taking a look at the photographs. 

The first one was of Professor Shirogane and another man with tan skin and glasses. Lance assumed that was his husband since the picture looked taken on their wedding day and it was taken in a very romantic pose and setting. 

Professor Shirogane was wearing a black tuxedo and his husband was wearing a white tuxedo; they were both grinning in the picture, looking at each other lovingly. 

It made Lance’s heart feel warm; he craved a love like this. 

The next picture was of Professor Shirogane, younger with a kid that Lance assumed it was Keith since they looked similar; on his shoulders. 

Another picture was what Lance assumed was their whole family, Professor Shirogane was much younger, he looked around 15. On his lap was a toddler Keith and behind them were who Lance assumed was their parents. Professor Shirogane’s father looked very similar to how he looked now and his mom looked similar to how Keith looked now, of course, Keith looking less feminine. They were all grinning in that picture and it warmed Lance’s heart. 

The next picture was of Professor Shirogane’s graduation, he was wearing his cap and gown, holding up his degree in the air, grinning. Beside him was his mother, grinning alongside a teen Keith who in the picture was dressed in some edgy clothing, making a peace sign with a small smile. Their father was absent from the picture, Lance noted and thought that maybe it was him who was taking the picture. 

Lance sat down on one of the chairs facing the door and waited for his Professor. 

He must have fallen asleep because he was being gently shaken awake. Lance opened his eyes and saw Professor Shirogane look at him with a soft expression. 

“Oh sorry, I fell asleep.” He mumbled 

“It’s fine Lance, you must have been tired.” 

Lance nodded “Yeah, I haven’t seen sleeping since… well… my girlfriend broke up with me.” 

Professor Shirogane sat down in front of Lance “I’m so sorry, I know heartbreaks are hard but it gets better.” He said 

“It really doesn’t feel like it ever will, it hurts so much. I loved her since we like 11, we were only together for 6 months but I’ve loved her for way longer.” Lance spoke, feeling his eyes start to water again. 

Professor Shirogane hummed “It will take time, but I promise you, it will stop hurting.” 

“I can’t stop thinking about her, I don’t know what to do.” 

“Do you have classes with her?” 

Lance shook his head “No but we do work together.” 

Professor Shirogane sighed “I was going to say to avoid her for a while but that’s not going to be possible.” He said, pausing a moment before speaking again. “You need to keep your mind busy, distract yourself from her; focus on your assignments, while you work it might be difficult but maybe get a new hobby.” 

Lance sighed “there are no hobbies I’d be interested in that are free.” 

Professor Shirogane hummed before looking at something on the floor, snapping his attention back to Lance. He picked up the object from the floor and handed it to Lance. 

It was his backpack.

“You forgot your backpack in class.” 

“Thank you.” Lance replied 

“Is this an Akira pin?” Professor Shirogane asked and Lance immediately grinned.

“Yes! Oh my god, are you a fan as well? It’s so difficult to find Akira fans in the US, I only have online friends who like him. You have no idea how much I love him, I think I might be his number 1 fan, it’s because of Akira’s voice that I realized I was bisexual. He has an incredible body, I wish he had shown his face but I like to imagine he’s so handsome. I love Japanese because of him- I know all the lyrics to all his songs and-“ 

Professor Shirogane chuckled, which made Lance realize he was rambling and blushed, embarrassed. “Sorry, I was rambling and didn’t let you reply.” 

“It’s alright. I guess I’m a fan of Akira’s yes…You said you liked Japanese?” 

Lance nodded enthusiastically “I try to learn it on Duolingo but it’s not the same thing as a real class. Hopefully one day I’ll have enough money to take actual classes.” 

“How about I ask my brother if he can teach you? I would offer to teach you myself but I don’t have the time and I feel like you and Keith would get along quite well.” 

Lance bit his lower lip and waved no. “No, really it’s okay, I really don’t have money, every cent I make goes towards helping pay for college.” 

“It’s okay, I’ll ask Keith to teach you for free.” 

Lance’s eyes went wide “no way, he’d never agree to that, plus I’d feel so bad.” 

Professor Shirogane smiled “I’ll ask him. It doesn’t hurt to say no.” 

Lance nodded “alright, thank you.” 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Shiro arrived home to find Adam and Keith playing “Just Dance” on the Wii. From the sounds of it, they were dancing to “Toxic” by Britney Spears. He took his shoes off and walked towards the living room, seeing how his family hadn’t noticed he was here, he observed them for a moment before speaking up. 

“I’m home.” He said and Adam stopped dancing, turning around with a grin and rushed towards Shiro. 

“Hey! Concentrate!!” Keith said as he kept dancing. 

“I was losing anyway, you’ve got better moves Akira,” Adam said, setting the Wii control on the couch before wrapping his arms around Shiro’s neck. 

“Welcome home Takashi.” He said before leaning in and kissing him. They kissed softly but just as they were about to deepen their kiss, Keith groaned loudly. 

“Gross!” He said so they pulled away. 

Adam stuck his tongue at Keith and Keith replied the same way. 

“What’s for dinner?” Shiro asked, he had skipped lunch in order to talk to Lance after his class. 

“Nothing, since your baby brother forgot to go grocery shopping,” Adam said, sitting down on the couch. 

“Hey! I’m busy now, I went boxing and to the therapist.” 

Adam rolled his eyes at him “please, you’re up since the crack of dawn since you make us breakfast every day, and after that, you just stay in your room until 3 pm. You also have time after your therapist’s appointment too.” 

Keith flipped him off and went to turn off the Wii as well as the tv. 

“How are you sleeping, Keith?” Shiro asked, putting his briefcase on the floor. 

“Good,” Keith replied but said nothing else. 

Adam got up from the couch and stretched, he was wearing a tank top that showed his muscles when he stretched and Shiro took his time to check him out. Adam noticed and smirked at him before making his way towards him and pulled him into a hug.

Shiro hugged him back tightly, having missed his husband while he was at work. 

“Ugh, stop with the PDA, I’m starving,” Keith complained. 

“I’m starving too Takashi,” Adam said, looking into his husband’s eyes. 

Shiro chuckled “just order some food, anything is fine with me; I’m going to change.” He said, peeling himself from Adam’s arms and went to their bedroom and began to change out of his work clothes. 

When he came back to the living room, Adam and Keith were arguing about where to order from. 

“Keith, I found your biggest fan,” Shiro said, sitting down on the couch. 

They both stopped arguing and Keith frowned “what? What do you mean?” 

“A student of mine is a huge Akira fan,” Shiro said

Keith blinked “really? Wow, never expected to have a fan in the US…” he said, sitting down next to Shiro. 

“You giving up means I get to decide what to order right?” Adam asked Keith but the younger male only waved him off. Adam took this as his victory and went to the kitchen to order. 

“You met him actually, I don’t know if you remember, he’s name is Lance.” Shiro said and Keith hummed “Yeah, I remember him.”    
  
“He’s actually going through a tough time at the moment and he’s very interested in learning Japanese but he doesn’t have any money to do it so I thought that maybe being taught by his idol for free would cheer him up.” Shiro said and watched how Keith frowned.    
  
“You told him I’m Akira?!” 

Shiro shook his head “I didn’t, I just suggested you might want to teach him Japanese for free.”    
  
Shiro watched how Keith exhaled and hummed “Well I don’t.”

“Come on Keith, it’ll be good for both of you, you need to socialize more and Lance needs to distract himself from his heartbreak, give it a try, it will do you good,” Shiro said and Keith groaned. 

“Fine, I’ll do it, but he can’t know I’m Akira.”    
  
Shiro grinned and nodded “I won’t tell him, if you choose to tell him, that’s up to you.” he said before adding “I’ll give Lance your number during class on Monday.”    
  


Keith hummed “okay.” he replied just as Adam came back to the living room and sat down on Shiro’s lap, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s neck.    
  
“I ordered Chinese food, it’ll be here soon,” Adam said, kissing Shiro’s lips softly.    
  
Keith got up and sighed “I’ll be in my room.” he said before leaving the husbands alone.    
  
Shiro sighed, wrapping his arms around Adam. “I really hope teaching this kid from my class will help Keith a bit more.”    
  
Adam hummed “I’m sure it will, he’s already been making more progress.”    
  
Shiro sighed again “I know but I just want him to have a normal life again.”    
  
“Babe, he was a famous Japanese rock star, his life was never normal,” Adam said with a chuckle. 

Shiro smiled at Adam “you know what I mean, he hasn’t been himself since what happened with James, he still hasn’t told me the whole story…”

Adam caressed Shiro’s hair “I know babe, but therapy’s working; it helps and he’s finally sleeping without sleeping pills and made a friend. I know you worry about Keith a lot, but he’s been doing good, so stop worrying so much okay?”    
  
Shiro nodded “I’ll try, can’t make any promises though.” 

Adam chuckled and shook his head. The intercom rang and Adam got up to answer it, excited for their food. Once he had paid and was back in the kitchen with the bags of food, Shiro called Keith.    
  
“I’ll eat in my room.” Keith said, grabbing his food.    
  
“Hey, don’t go, eat with us.” Adam said but Keith shook his head “No, I want to watch a show while I eat.” he said before leaving.    
  
Shiro sighed “Should we eat in bed as well then?” 

Adam hummed, picking up their food and bringing it to their room.    
  
“I’m so full.” Shiro commented, lying down, once they were done eating. Adam lied down next to Shiro and put his head on his husband’s chest.    
  
“I could eat more,” Adam commented, lifting his head to press a kiss to Shiro’s collarbone.    
  
Shiro chuckled “of course you could.” he said, knowing how much his husband could eat. “Want some dessert?” he asked and Adam looked up at him, grinning with a mischievous look in his eyes.

“Not that kind of dessert babe, I meant actual food. I think there’s ice-cream in the fridge.” Shiro said and Adam pouted “I thought you meant you for dessert.” he commented.

Shiro laughed “I noticed.” he said before shaking his head “I’m not in the mood for sex right now, sorry babe.” he replied. 

Adam sat up again and stretched “It’s okay, I’ll go get the ice-cream, and then we can cuddle?” 

Shiro grinned and nodded, watching his husband pick up their empty food containers and walk out of their room. 


	5. ご (go)

Keith got out of the shower at the boxing ring to see he had a text from an unknown number on his phone. He read the message and sighed. It was from Lance. Apparently Shiro had given him his number during class and he was texting him to thank him for agreeing to teach him Japanese for free and also telling Keith the times in which he was free. 

Keith replied quickly, telling him he could teach him at 5 pm, for an hour before Lance’s shift at the dinner.   
  
He didn’t expect Lance to reply immediately but was amused when he did.    
  
Keith left Lotor’s boxing ring to go get some coffee, it was his 5th cup of the day and it wouldn’t be his last. For the past week, Keith hadn’t slept for one second, ignoring his therapist’s advice to try and sleep even though he got nightmares. He could not face his nightmares, and he also did not want to tell Shiro. He knew it wasn’t healthy not to sleep for so long but he didn’t have another choice.    
  
He made it into his therapist’s office on time, finishing his cup of coffee and threw it in the trash. 

“Keith, how are you doing today?” She asked him as soon as he sat down.    
  
“I’m good, I went boxing all morning again and later I’ll teach of one Shiro’s students some Japanese,” he said

Keith’s therapist raised an eyebrow and scribbled something in her notebook. “That’s very good Keith, you’re socializing more, I’m glad,” she said before looking at him. 

“You have bags under your eyes, still having nightmares?” She asked 

Keith sighed, looking down at his hands “Yes, I couldn’t go back to sleep.” he lied. He had been telling his therapist he tried sleeping but got nightmares every night. It would be what would happen to him if he did try to sleep so he wasn’t completely lying.    
  
“Can I please get sleeping pills again?” he asked, just like he did every other day.    
  
“No, Keith, we’ve talked about this.” His therapist answered again, just like she did every day when he asked the same question.    
  
Keith groaned, getting up, feeling like he needed to move around because of the caffeine. 

“Please, I can’t take this anymore,” he said, looking out of the window. 

“What did Shiro say?”

“About what?” 

“The nightmares Keith, he must be worried about you…”   
  
Keith turned to face his therapist again, shrugging before sitting back down.    
  
His therapist sighed “was it the same nightmare again?”    
  
Keith groaned, starting to feel irritated, this was leading nowhere. “Yes! It’s always the same, I told you this already!” 

“Keith, I’m just trying to help-” 

“But you’re not! We talk about the same things every day and nothing changes, you’re not helping me, if you wanted to help me you’d give me the stupid pills already so I can get some fucking sleep!” Keith snapped

His therapist sighed again, closing her notebook. “Things aren’t changing because you aren’t willing to open up more...”    
  
Keith gritted his teeth, “What do you want me to say? That I’m scared shitless that he’s going to find me or that part of me wants him to?” he said, crossing his arms on his chest.    
  
His therapist raised an eyebrow, opening her notebook again. “You want him to find you?”

“Yes- No! I don’t know, okay?!” Keith groaned, pulling at his hair before getting up. “I can’t do this, I need to go.”    
  
“No- Keith stay, talk to me.” His therapist said but Keith was already grabbing his helmet and making his way towards the door.    
  
“I can’t- I’m sorry,” he said before leaving the room. He sat down in the waiting room, feeling dizzy. He closed his eyes for a moment, only briefly enough for the room to stop spinning, not long enough to fall asleep, never to fall asleep. He then got up again and left the office, getting on his motorcycle and went to the diner to wait for Lance.

Allura was working when he arrived, she smiled and waved at him, now more friendly with him ever since she and Lotor had gotten back together.    
  


He ordered a sandwich as well as another coffee, feeling like he’d feel better after he ate and texted Lance that he was already there.    
  
Keith got his sandwich just at the same time that Lance arrived at the diner, and sat down in front of Keith.    
  
“Hi, you got here early, I thought you were busy until 5 pm.” he said, smiling as he wiped the sweat off his forehead, it looked like he had run there.    
  
“Yeah sorry, I finished what I had to do early.”

Lance shook his head “it’s fine.” he said with a smile. They were sitting by the window of the diner and the way the light filtered through the glass and shined on Lance’s face had Keith staring in awe. His skin looked like warm honey which made a contrast with his light blue eyes that looked like two pools of ocean water. It was the first time that Keith took a good look at Lance and he noticed how stunning he looked. 

“Is there something on my face?” Lance asked, fidgeting slightly.

“Huh? Oh, no sorry, got lost in my thoughts…” Keith said, looking down, embarrassed.    
  
Lance chuckled “It’s fine, it happens.” he said

“So, uh- how are you feeling, you know, since your break-up?” Keith asked, looking up at Lance again. Crap, he shouldn’t mention the break-up, Lance was trying to do something to get his mind off things and Keith was fucking it up. 

He watched how Lance exhaled, looking away slightly. “It’s been really tough,” he said and Keith noticed the sad look on his face. His heart ached for Lance. He felt guilty, part of him felt slightly responsible for his break-up with Allura. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have mentioned it, I suck at small talks…” Keith admitted

Lance hummed “it’s fine Keith, really.” he said and Keith thought he was done talking until he heard Lance’s next words. “Have you ever gotten your heart broken Keith?” he asked and suddenly, Keith’s mind was flooded with memories of James. He bit his lip, feeling slightly sick.

“Yeah, I have,” he admitted. 

Lance blinked, looking taken aback like he wasn’t expecting Keith’s answer.

“I can’t really imagine someone breaking up with you,” Lance said and Keith tilted his head, confused.

“Why not?” he asked

“You’re just so beautiful, you’re kind too, you look like a heart-breaker, not someone who would get their heartbroken, that’s all,” Lance said

Keith’s heart jumped in his chest at Lance’s words and he shook his head “Trust me, I’m all kinds of fucked up.” he said, chewing on his lower lip before adding “I broke up with him, but that doesn’t mean I wasn’t in pain…”    
  
Lance chuckled “knew it, you’re a heart-breaker Keith Shirogane.” he said before tilting his head “Can I ask… why did you break-up with him? If it hurt you to do it, why did you do it?”    
  
Keith exhaled “I-uh- it’s complicated but let’s just say he wasn’t good for me. I didn’t see it though… my brother, he… he helped me see how bad my ex was for me, but it was very hard for me because I didn’t want to leave him… he was my first love, I really thought he’d be my last…” Keith admitted, unsure why he was telling Lance all of this, he was a complete stranger, Keith shouldn’t be spilling all his secrets to him, maybe it was because of the lack of sleep that made him less in control of his actions or maybe it was because he felt at ease with Lance, strangely, he felt familiar, as if they had known each other all their lives and were old friends who were catching up.

“Oh, that must have been really hard, I’m so sorry Keith.”    
  
“Thanks, but maybe we could change subjects? Lighten up the mood slightly...” Keith said with a smile and Lance nodded. 

“Yes please, let’s talk about Japanese,” he said

Keith hummed “Right, the classes, uhm- why are you so into Japanese? Is it because of anime?” he asked, curious. 

“Not really, I mean kinda but I got hooked on the language because of this J-rock star. Akira, do you know him? You probably do, your brother said he was his fan so you must have heard his music.” Lance replied and Keith choked on air.

Right, Shiro had mentioned that Lance was his fan. “Uh- yeah, I know him.”

Lance leaned over the table “You know Akira?!”

Keith’s eyes went wide “I meant I know of him.” 

Lance slumped back against his seat “right, of course. I’m stupid.” he said with a slight chuckle.

Keith bit his lower lip, no way he could tell Lance he was Akira, he’d just freak out, he probably wouldn’t believe him anyway. 

“Why do you like Akira so much?” he asked

“Are you kidding? Have you heard his music?? He has the voice of an angel, and he’s so hot too, well his body is, I like to imagine that his face is too. Man, I wish he would have done a face reveal before he disappeared…” Lance said, sighing. “When my parents were divorcing, Akira’s music was the only thing that kept me grounded, he helped me in ways no one ever could, with just his music. I started trying to learn Japanese to understand his lyrics better before he had a big following, when his music didn’t have English speaking fans yet to do the translations.” Lance said, pausing before laughing softly as he added 

“He’s also the one who made me realize my sexuality, I got hard when I saw the clip of “Himitsu”, the way he danced and sang shirtless, it did things to me.” 

Keith’s face went bright red at Lance’s confession, his heart racing in his chest, imagining 16-year-old Lance masturbating to his music video. He swallowed, that song had been written about James and their relationship… 

“Sorry, probably overshared,” Lance said as he seemed to notice how Keith was blushing. 

Keith waved him off, “it’s fine, don’t worry.” he said with a small chuckle before adding “okay, so we should try to speak in Japanese, so I can see at what level you are. When you greeted me that one time, your Japanese was good, you had a heavy accent but it was well-phrased.” 

Lance smiled “thanks, I tried my best to learn on my own but something I can’t quite grasp while learning online, I need to be explained more in-depth.”

Keith hummed “I get that.” He said before speaking again, this time in Japanese. “Okay, talk to me, tell me all you can about yourself in Japanese.”

Lance nodded and started speaking Japanese  **“okay, my name’s Lance Mcclain, I’m 22 years old, I’m Cuban-American, both of my parents came from Cuba before I was born, Spanish is my first language. I’m studying psychology, your brother is my teacher, he’s very nice. My favorite singer is Akira. I love anime and Japanese culture, I love to dance and sing although I’m terrible at singing. I have two best friends whose names are Hunk and Pidge and I have 4 siblings and one of them is my twin. She’s the oldest by 2 minutes, my favorite food is garlic knots, I love the beach and my favorite color is blue.”** he said smiling 

“Okay, that’s all I know how to say,” Lance added, this time in English. “I understand a lot, more than I can speak. I also know some numbers as well as the hiragana and katakana alphabet.” 

Keith smiled “that’s very good, that’s already a lot.” he said, impressed.    
  
“Oh! I also know how to say where’s the bathroom.” Lance added as he proceeded to say  **“where’s the bathroom”** in Japanese.    
  
Keith chuckled  **“hmm, yes it’s very important to know how to ask that.”** he replied in Japanese, chuckling. 

Lance laughed softly “your turn.” he said, still speaking English. 

“My turn? What do you mean?” Keith asked, switching to English again. 

“Tell me about you, your likes, dislikes, stuff like that,” Lance said

Keith bit his lower lip, he didn’t like talking about himself too much but it wouldn’t hurt to open up to Lance. “Okay, but I’ll say it in Japanese, see if you can understand what I’m saying.”   
  
Lance grinned “challenge accepted.”   
  
**“My name is Keith Shirogane, I’m 22, I’m Japanese-American, my father was born here to Japanese parents and my mom is from Tokyo, my brother and I were born here. My brother and I are 10 years apart, he clearly was planned and I was not. I was born and raised here until I was 11 when my father passed away, got killed in a car accident. Takashi stayed here to finish his studies but I went to live with my mother in Tokyo. I came back here 3 years ago. I used to like dancing and singing, I don’t do it anymore though, I had a motorcycle that I love to ride and my favorite band is My Chemical Romance, I’m learning how to box and my favorite color is red.”**

“I understood everything, how do you say “I’m sorry for your loss”, in Japanese?” Lance asked and Keith proceeded to say it in Japanese only for Lance to repeat it.

“Thanks,” he said softly in English   
  
“You didn’t tell me what you’re studying, or are you working? Also, what’s your favorite food and who’s your best friend?” Lance added, still in English

Keith bit his lower lip, Lance seemed of the curious nature and somehow, Keith felt willing to share.    
  
**“I’m not studying or working, it’s a bit complicated… I don’t have a best friend or friends in general… Well, Lotor’s my friend now but that’s recent. I used to have a best friend back home, his name is Sora, we still talk but it’s not as frequent, time zones make it difficult. And I guess my favorite food is cold Zaru Soba.”** he said, in Japanese.    
  
Lance hummed “well, now aside from Lotor, you have me as your friend here too.” he replied in English, grinning.

Keith smiled “thanks.” he said before adding “your understanding is really good.” 

Lance’s grin got wider “I know, I told you.” 

Keith chuckled “you did…” he said before adding “I’ll be right back, need to use the bathroom real quick.” he said before getting up.    
  
As soon as Keith stood up, he felt really dizzy, so much so that he had to grip the table so he wouldn’t stumble.    
  
“Woah, you okay there Keith?” Lance asked, his brows knitted with concern.    
  
“Yeah, ‘m fine, just stood up too fast,” Keith said, before making his way to the bathroom. Ever since he had started to drink more coffee, his needs to pee had doubled.    
  
Keith peed quickly and then washed his hands. He looked at himself in the mirror and noticed how pale his skin looked, paler than usual. Thankfully he had concealed the bags under his eyes with a concealer but he still looked like shit. He wasn’t sure how long he’d be able to go on without sleep, was he catching a fever? It was summer, yet his skin felt cold and clammy.

He made his way back to the table where Lance was waiting for him. 

“Keith, are you okay? You don’t look so good.” He heard Lance say.    
  
Keith opened his mouth to say something, saying that he was fine but no words came out of his mouth, instead, everything started to spin around him and his vision went black. 

.

.

.

.

.

It was the first time that Lance ever got in an ambulance and he hoped it was the last time he ever did. Seeing Keith being transported all while unconscious made Lance feel terrible, he could see a bruise forming on the side of his face from when he had fallen and hit his face on the ground. 

Lance had never been so scared before in his life, thankfully Allura had called an ambulance while Lance searched Keith’s pockets for his phone, he was thankful that the Japanese male had the latest iPhone which could be unlocked using facial recognition. 

Lance had called Shiro and informed him of what happened to tell him he’d let him know once they’d take Keith to the hospital. 

Everything happened so quickly once they took Keith out of the ambulance, they wheeled him inside and nurses and doctors began checking on him. 

They asked Lance if he was a family member but once he said he wasn’t, they asked him to step away. 

After what felt like an eternity, Lance saw Shiro arrive who quickly rushed towards him. 

  
Shiro thanked Lance for bringing Keith to the hospital and told him that he could go now and that he’d text him the updates on Keith’s state. Lance was about to object how he wanted to stay and see how Keith was doing but he realized that Shiro’s tone was more of a request rather than a suggestion so Lance left the hospital, hoping Keith would be okay. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keith opened his eyes and groaned, his head was hurting. He sat up slowly and saw Shiro next to him.   
  
**“Thank god you’re awake!”** Shiro said in Japanese, exhaling softly.   
  
Keith looked around and realized he was in the hospital. **“Where’s Lance?”** he asked  
  
Shiro sighed **“I asked him to go home. I thought…”** Shiro exhaled again, he looked exhausted. **“Before talking to the doctor, I asked him to leave because I thought you were in the hospital because you had relapsed…”**   
  
Keith’s eyes went wide **“What? No! I haven’t-”** he said quickly, getting defensive.   
  
Shiro shushed him gently **“I know, the doctor told me you fainted because it looked like you weren’t getting enough sleep…”** he paused **“you’re getting nightmares again right?”** he asked which made Keith look away, embarrassed and frustrated.   
  
**“Can we talk about this at home… I hate the smell of hospitals…”**   
  
Shiro sighed **“Not yet, Keith you need to know the gravity of the situation. Not sleeping for long periods of time can be very dangerous…”**  
  
Keith sighed **“okay!”** he replied still in Japanese

  
Shiro shook his head **“No Keith, it’s not okay. We’re not going before you tell me everything because I just know that the second we get home, you’ll find some excuse to not talk to me again.”**   
  
Keith groaned **“yes I’m having nightmares again okay!? Happy?!”** He huffed, annoyed.   
  
Shiro hummed **“have you talked to Doctor Sanda about it?”** he asked gently.   
  
Keith groaned louder **“of course I have! And she doesn’t want to give me sleeping pills again! No matter how many times I ask!”** he paused, trying to calm himself because he felt tears rise to his eyes and he didn’t want to cry. He hated crying in front of people, it made him feel weak.   
  
**“I’m so exhausted Shiro, you think I wanted to end up here? I wanted to sleep okay! But the second I close I fall asleep I have the same fucking dream of the night James overdosed and I can’t take it, Shiro! I thought I was cured, I thought I was better but I’m not! I need the pills!”** Keith added, his voice cracking.   
  
Shiro grabbed Keith’s hand **“Keith, you were fine for 6 months without pills, it means you don’t need them, you just think you do. You’re getting addicted to the pills, and I can’t do this again Keith. I can’t watch you destroy yourself again, I’m not strong enough to take care of you forever…”** Shiro spoke, his voice soft but it was clear how upset he sounded and it made Keith feel bad.   
  
**“It’s not the same thing Shiro, I’m not addicted to the pills, I know what addiction is, this is not it. I just need to sleep and the pills are the only way!”** Keith said, pulling his hand away from Shiro’s grasp.   
  
Shiro shook his head **“Keith, I know you’re scared, but you’re not getting any pills, ever again. You’re going to have to face the nightmares, I’m sorry.”**  
  
Keith scoffed **“I fucking hate you.”**   
  
Shiro swallowed and exhaled, getting up. **“I’ll get you discharged,”** he said before walking away.   
  


Keith grabbed the pillow from the hospital bed and buried his face in it and started sobbing.    
.

.

.

.

The drive home was quiet, the silence was only broken when Shiro went through the drive-through at Mcdonalds to order some food. He didn’t want Adam to be cooking and he needed some comfort food. The silence resumed once they got their food and it didn’t take long for Shiro to drive them home.    
  
The moment they stepped inside, Adam appeared in the hallway to greet them as they were taking their shoes off. Shiro had texted his husband in the hospital while Keith was unconscious so he’d know they were getting home late.    
  
Adam pulled Keith into a hug as soon as he stepped into the hallway. “Don’t you dare scare us again like that, you better take better care of yourself Akira.”    
  
Keith sighed and pulled Adam into a hug “I’ll try.” he mumbled, feeling emotionally drained.

After taking his food and getting his phone back from Shiro, Keith went to eat in his room, locking the door even if he knew he wasn’t allowed to. 

He decided he should let Lance know that he was okay. After wondering for a while of wondering what to tell him, he quickly texted Lance as he began eating his McDonalds.   
  
_´Hey Lance, it’s Keith, just wanted to thank you for taking me to the hospital, and also to tell you not to worry and let you know that I’m okay.’_   
  
Not even a minute went by and Keith had already a response from Lance. _´Keith!! Oh thank god you’re okay! I was so worried, I wanted to stay but Professor Shirogane asked me to go so I thought it was best to do as I was told. And there’s no need to thank me, I’m sure you would have done the same thing for me! :) Also, can I ask? Why did you faint? You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to tho!! :)’_ _  
_  
Keith exhaled as he read Lance’s message _‘I haven’t been sleeping, like at all, for a week now so my body kinda gave up I guess…’_ he sent, already dreading Lance’s response.  
  
 _‘Oh, do you have insomnia or something? If you can’t sleep, you should take some sleeping pills, I’m sure professor Shirogane could prescribe you some! :)’_  
  
Keith sighed and dialed Lance’s number instead of answering him by text.   
  
“Keith? Hey, is everything okay?” Lance asked as a way of greeting. His voice was low like he was trying not to talk too loud.  
  
“Y-yeah, sorry, I thought it would be easier to talk like that instead of texting, but I can hang up if I’m bothering you.”   
  
“No you’re not!” Lance whispered before adding quickly “I’m looking after my niece and nephew and they just fell asleep next to me so I’m trying to be quiet.”   
  
Keith smiled and hummed “that’s sweet…” he said before looking at the clock on his nightstand. It read 9 pm. 

“Shouldn’t you be at work?” Keith added    
  
“Not tonight, it’s my night off, I also got tomorrow off. I get one night and one day off.” Lance replied to which Keith hummed, grabbing some fries from the Mcdonalds bag and began eating.    
  
“Why are you taking care of your niece and nephews on your night off, you should be having fun with your friends or something…” Keith replied, his voice muffled by the food in his mouth.    
  
Keith heard Lance chuckle on the other side of the line “It’s fine, it was my brother’s night off too and he wanted to take his wife out so since I’m the only one home, they asked me to babysit. I don’t mind, I love my niece and nephew, I love kids in general.”    
  
Keith chewed as he listened to Lance’s words “ugh I hate kids, they are always screaming and for some reason, they’re always dirty too, and I never understand what most kids say, it’s annoying.” he replied and he heard Lance’s chuckle again “Keith, not all kids are the same, you’ll see, I’ll introduce you to my niece and nephew and you’ll change your mind about kids.” he said, his voice soft and almost a whisper.

“Sure, but I doubt I’ll change my mind,” Keith replied as he ate another handful of fries. 

“What are you eating? Your chewing is making me hungry.” Lance commented and Keith laughed softly, his mouth still full so it sounded muffled. “Fries, my brother got us McDonald’s on our way back from the hospital… it’s his comfort food, also his guilty pleasure food, if you ever wanna bribe him for a better grade, buy him a McChicken meal.” Keith replied once he had done swallowing his food.

Lance snorted “Thanks for the tip, although I hope I’ll never have to use it…” he whispered

There was some silence as Keith was unsure of what to say next, he wanted to keep the conversation going but he had run out of ideas on what to say.    
  
“Keith, you never answered my question, why can’t you sleep? Of course, you don’t have to answer, but I want to help you, I’m almost a psychologist you know, I can give you very good advice.” Lance said and Keith froze slightly, tightening the hold of his phone. 

He exhaled deeply which made Lance apologize quickly before he even could have a word out “Sorry! I don’t want to pressure you or annoy you, I was just trying to help but forget it really, we barely know each other, it was stupid of me to assume you’ll spill your problems to some stranger, I shouldn’t have-” Lance started rambling, he wasn’t even whispering anymore, probably too worried over how Keith was feeling to even remember anything else.

“Lance- calm down, I’m fine,” Keith said, cutting off his rambling. He exhaled again before leaning against his pillow, getting more comfortable “You’re not annoying, I’m thankful that you’re willing to help. Yes, you’re right that we’re practically strangers, but you said you wanted to be my friend and I want that too…” he paused licking his lips, trying to get his thoughts together before speaking “it’s weird, you make me feel so at ease, I don’t open up to anyone but today, I told you more about myself than I told my therapist in the first 2 months we met…” he said with a chuckle.    
  
Lance hummed “It makes me happy you feel this way, I feel at ease with you too Keith, you’re fun to talk to. I feel like I already know you, and I’ve felt this way with my two best friends so I’m sure that you and I are going to be awesome friends.”    
  
Keith smiled “I feel the same way, maybe we were friends in a past life or something.” he said with a chuckle 

“So, do you wanna tell me what’s troubling you?” Lance asked and Keith chewed on his bottom lip, contemplating his answer. 

“Thanks but I’m not really ready to talk about it, I haven’t even told my therapist the whole story yet…” Keith said with a chuckle “maybe when we become better friends I’ll be able to tell you.” 

Keith heard Lance hum gently “it’s perfectly fine, whenever you’ll be ready, I’ll be there to hear you out.” 

Keith smiled “thanks Lance.” He said softly before he heard the voice of a little kid on the other side of the phone and Lance answered something in Spanish before he spoke again. “Keith, I’m gonna have to go.” 

“It’s fine, thanks for the talk Lance, sleep well.” 

“You too Keith, sleep well.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic, if you did, please leave a comment to let me know what you enjoyed, every comment motivates me to write faster☆☆☆ Don't forget to subscribe to the story so you can get an email notification every time I upload a new chapter!!  
> You can also follow me on my twitter @KuroNezushi where you can come talk to me about my fic, ask me about upcoming updates or anything you want.  
> Thank you for reading☆☆


End file.
